


His Baby

by free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois



Category: Shazam! Cast
Genre: Beach Vacation, Begging, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dreams, Hair-pulling, Homosexuality, Humiliation, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marijuana Use, Masochism, Name Calling, Obedience, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Romance, Sadism, Shoving, Slapping, Sobbing, Spanking, Themes of Stockholm syndrome, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vacation, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois/pseuds/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois





	His Baby

“Jack?” Asher asked.

“Yeah?” Jack responded, looking up at him, brown eyes glistening with tears and admiration.

Asher smirked. “You look so good when you’re down on your knees like that.”

Jack blushed, bright red and cute.

Asher leaned down just a little, enough to slide his fingers into Jack’s mess of chocolate locks, and he pulled, dragging the younger up closer to his face.

“Do you like being down on your knees, Jackie?”

The other boy flushed deeper, nodding.

Asher gave his already very abused head another hard yank. “That’s what I thought.”

-

——

————

——

-

“Asher!” Was what Asher woke up to one fine Saturday morning.

He groaned, sitting up. Another dream, damnit.

“What?” He snapped, pushing the other boy away slightly.

Jack looked a little hurt, but gave a warm, heartfelt smile to the older boy. “I’m so glad we’re on vacation.” He said.

“I know.” Asher looked out the window. “Have you seen Annie?”

Jack’s smile faltered a bit. “Um, no. Why?”

“Can’t I see my girlfriend?” Asher said. Jack bit his lip. It was a joke, shit.

“Well yeah, duh, just...you spent all day with her yesterday, and, this is our last week here, and, I just...” he stumbled over his words, picking his cuticles nervously. “I want to...spend some time with you—you know?”

Asher gave him a pitiful smile. “Yeah, I do too.” He sat up, adjusting his pillow and crossing his arms. “What’d you have in mind?”

The younger grinned evilly. “I rented an R-rated movie.”

“Jack!” Asher laughed. “We get a whole month with the cast of Shazam! on a beautiful island and you want to stay in our room?”

“Room? It’s more like a hut.”

The hotel rooms were made up of various huts lined in bamboo-but complete with a mini fridge and TV. The boys had requested separate beds—although they were the same sex and gender they didn’t want anyone—namely Annie—to start thinking weird things.

“I also got some other bad stuff for tonight...” the younger giggled.

“Bad stuff? What kind of bad stuff?” Asher smirked. 

“You’ll just have to wait until it gets dark to find out.”

“Dude, that’s like, forever!” Asher groaned.

“Uh, no, it’s like five hours. You slept in till four thirty.” Jack held his watch up to Asher’s face.

“Oh, shit.”

“Come on, let’s go get some food.” Jack stood, and Asher followed.

-

——

————

——

-

They did go to the beach, but only spent about an hour there. 

Jack had on those tight little purple swim trunks, his little body covered in a sheen of sweat and salt water while Asher chased him, a bucket of ice cold water in his hands.

“How dare you knock down my sandcastle!” Asher laughed.

“You’ll never catch me!” Jack giggled and ran at top speed down the shoreline.

“Ashie, go easy on him!” Annie called from her lawn chair.

Asher didn’t respond. He didn’t really want to.

He chased Jack until the sun was almost done setting, casting a warm glow on Jack’s slim, wet body.

Suddenly something vicious coursed through him, and when Jack started to run out of breath, Asher shoved him. Hard. Jack gasped, and when his body slammed into the sand Asher heard it knock the wind out of him, and the sound of it made his stomach swirl with heavy desire.

He expected Jack to say something like ‘what the fuck, man?’ but he didn’t. He just looked up at Asher with eyes full of something—some fear, some confusion, some...something else. But Jack just laughed it off, grabbing Asher’s wrist and pulling him to the ground with him. They laughed and wrestled for a long time, before just lying down and looking at the stars.

-

——

————

——

-

“Shit, it’s late.” Jack cursed, laughing as the pair squeezed through the door into their room.

“It’s only 9:30. The night is young. Show me the bad stuff.”

“Slow down, Ash.” Jack grinned and pulled a black tote bag from behind the bed and opened it up. Asher leaned forward, but Jack quickly snapped it shut. “Wait. Put the movie in first.”

“What?” Asher was a little annoyed. “Fine.” He saunters closer to the DVD player and opens the case. He snorts out a laugh. “Heathers?”

“Yes, Heathers. Pop it in.”

Asher rolls his eyes and did as he was told.

The beginning started playing, and he jumped back on Jack’s bed with him.

Jack giggled and opens the bag.

Asher was not expecting that.

Joints, twenty packs of cigarettes, and beer.

“I didn’t think you were the type to get high.” Asher smirked.

“First time for everything.” The younger boy laughed that sweet, musical laugh.

Asher popped the tabs on two beers, handing one to Jack. He sputtered a bit spilled down his face, and Asher laughed at him.

“No good?” 

“I’ll still drink it.” Jack cringed and went back to drinking.

-

——

————

——

-

“JD is hot,” Jack said absentmindedly.

Asher puffed heavily on two cigarettes at once, inhaling a big drag before pulling one out of his mouth.

“That’s gay, man.” He said.

“I know...” Jack mumbled.

Asher gripped the other boy’s jaw, yanking his face closer to his own. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

Asher scowled.

He yanked a joint out of the bag, lit it, and popped it in Jack’s mouth.

The poor thing inhaled the burning flavour too quickly and coughed up thick smoke. But it was worth noting that he didn’t take the joint out.

Asher waited awhile, before asking again.

“What did you say?”

Jack giggled. “I’m gay.” He booped Asher’s nose. “Kiss me cuz I’m gay, man. Kiss me.”

Suddenly the cigarettes and joints were gone and Jack’s hair was being yanked upwards and Asher’s tongue was down his throat and he wasn’t fighting back.

Jack wrapped his arms around Asher’s heavy body and pulled him on top of him.

Hands gripped his hair again, and he whined. 

“What do you want?” Asher asked aggressively.

Jack squirmed a bit.

“I want you to...”

“Yes?” Asher was getting impatient.

Jack was shaking. He needed it bad. “Destroy me...”

It wasn’t more than half a second before Jack was being forced onto his knees between Asher’s legs. The older boy quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his—god—his huge fucking cock. It was so big it knocked the wind out of him. It must’ve been almost a foot long, two and a half inches wide—it was gonna rip him apart—and god he wanted it more than anything.

Then there were hands on his head and Asher’s entire cock was inside his mouth and he was choking and crying and sobbing and shaking like a little virgin—exactly what he was.

“Fucking slut,” Asher groaned, fucking Jack’s spasming throat. “Look at you, down on your knees, acting like a fucking whore. I’ll bet that you would beg for it until you pass out—you can’t breathe so well, can you?”

“Mm–mmh,” he shook his head no as best he could.

Asher gripped the sides of his face, growling. “Don’t move your fucking head.” Jack’s eyes filled with guilty tears, and was immediately calmed when Asher rubbed his scalp affectionately. Suddenly, Asher yanked his cock out of his mouth, and Jack choked out a sob with the loss, tears gushing down his flushed face.

“Beg for it.” He leaned back.

Jack immediately started bawling, more tears poured down his sweet face. A slap came in contact with his flushed cheek. “Fucking virgin. Beg for it.”

“I...please, god, Ash, I...please...” he cried.

“That’s good.” Asher yanked on his dark locks. “More. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Um...” he gasped in another sobbing breath. “I...please Ash, god, just fuck my mouth and make me choke on it, fuck my mouth till I’m dizzy and I’m about to fucking pass out—“ SLAP. Another hard one, on his cheek. 

Jack looked up, wondering what he did wrong, hoping he didn’t anger Asher.

“I hate it when you cuss.” He tilted Jack’s head up to meet his eyes, using his hair as leverage. “Unless you’re asking me to fuck you. Then it’s absolutely okay.”

He dragged the smaller boy up by his hair even higher, latching his mouth onto Jack’s neck and biting hard enough to draw blood. 

The younger cried out way too loud and his arms clambered around Asher’s body.

He was met with a vicious slap on his ass. “Behave,” Asher snarled.

“Sorry,” Jack mewled into his shoulder.

Asher lifted the smaller into his arms, stroking his back and massaging his scalp.

Jack’s body completely relaxed, and Asher realised that his baby had fallen asleep in his arms.

His baby.

 

 

 

 


End file.
